


Alistair's Regret

by Aurlana



Series: Dragon Age - Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Discord Group, Doing the wrong thing for all the right reasons, Drabble, F/M, My personal writing challenge, Poor Alistair, Regret, Sadness, Sadness Appreciation Society, Tears, That shit hurts anyway, Wordcount: 100, he just can't win, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Writing prompt in 500 words or less:The sound of crying from another room.Alistair deals with the consequences of accepting Morrigan's proposition.I decided to make this into a 100 word Drabble.Limiting to 100 words is still hard!





	Alistair's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is for the Sadness Appreciation Society on Discord. Blame them!
> 
>   
> **  
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  All twisted perversions therein,  
> I will take my own credit for, thank-you very much!  
>   
> 

_Prompt of the week in 500 words or less: The sound of crying from another room._

 

**Alistair’s Regret**

* * *

 

I hear her crying before I reach the door.

She’s been so strong to this point.

Her whole family betrayed, slaughtered.

Her only hope?

To live the life of a Warden: all the horror, none of the glory.

She’s been leading us through this nightmare--selflessly--without complaint.

She offered to continue, by ruling at my side as Denerim’s Queen.

To ensure our survival in the coming battle,

I agreed to the unthinkable.

I agreed to sleep with Morrigan.

I went reluctantly. For her. For us.

My actions finally broke the woman I’ve come to love.

Maker, please forgive me.

**(100)**

**Author's Note:**

>  ****Hugs**** For enduring more sad with me.
> 
> I will be doing semi-regular prompt fills in this series. If you would like to follow along, please subscribe to the series itself as most of these will be stand alone. Most of the pieces in here will be for the Sadness Appreciation Society. I tend to lean on the fluffy/happy side of writing, so this is me branching out a bit and challenging myself. That's not to say, that I won't include the occasional bit of fluff to soothe your soul (and mine too).
> 
> This work is un-beta'd - all mess-ups are all on me!
> 
> Thanks for stopping in!


End file.
